


The One Where Dele Wants A Threesome

by JustinTimberlake



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 13:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustinTimberlake/pseuds/JustinTimberlake
Summary: Dele really wants Harry to fuck him. And he really wants to see Winks naked, too. And he really, really wants to get his dick sucked. Whatever is a boy to do?(@dierdele ordered me to write her some smut and so I delivered. Her specifications: "Pool sex, Harry/Winks/Dele, Piss".)





	The One Where Dele Wants A Threesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dierdele](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dierdele/gifts).



> I think this is the first work in the Winks/Harry tag??? 
> 
> I've no idea how this will be received so please let me know if you like it!! <3

Harry  _ knows  _ that Dele is up to something.

He’s not sure what, but he just knows that there’s something going on. It’s obvious - from Dele’s mischievous smirks when he thinks no one is looking, to the little comments he keeps making that he clearly thinks are subtle. They really aren’t - anyone with half a brain cell would be able to deduce that Dele is asking Harry to fuck him. He’s really not making it much of a secret. The thing is, Harry would definitely not be opposed to it, in principle. He and Dele have been flirting back and forth for months, and he’s certain that when Dele was texting him the other night that he was wanking as he did it, so - yeah. He wouldn’t be opposed to fucking Dele. Far from it.

That’s not the issue. What Harry can’t figure out is why, if Dele wanted Harry to fuck him so badly, was he so  _ so  _ insistent on Harry inviting Winksy along to the villa too. Harry had sort of assumed Dele wanted to go to this secluded villa with Harry so that they could finally fuck, until Dele had pleaded with Harry to invite Winks too. And the way he did that was weird in itself, too - he had  _ insisted _ that Harry be the one to invite Winks. 

So Harry had picked up the phone and asked Winks to come along, and yeah, okay, it was pretty endearing how Winks’ breath caught in his throat when he asked: “ _ Really? Me? Harry Winks?”  _ but it was still weird that Dele had made him do that. 

They’ve been there three days now, too, and Dele hadn’t actually made a concrete move on Harry, had just been flirting very heavy-handedly. One day, Dele out of nowhere, told them both: “My favourite porn is threesomes. Like blowjobs too. And piss. What about you guys?” 

Harry doesn’t answer, just rolls his eyes, but Dele isn’t deterred.

“So?” he asks again. “What’s your favourite kinks?”

Harry is still pointedly ignoring Dele, and he assumed Winks is doing the same, but then he hears a whisper from beside him. He whirls round to look at Winks, taken aback that he answered at all. He can’t make out what he says, though, until Dele makes him repeat himself.

“Daddy kink,” he says, blushing bright red. 

Dele looks like the cat that got the cream, and Harry steels himself to have to tell Dele off when he inevitably teases Winks for the next fifteen minutes, but it never comes. Harry is thrown off, and is even more suspicious of Dele now, but Dele is only saving his teasing for Harry instead.

“What’s yours? H?” 

“I’m not answering that,” he answers, but even he knows that his voice is barely above a croak. He can’t help it. Sometimes, when he gets nervous, his speech gets really bad and he can barely talk. This is one of those times.

Dele wanders over and stands right in front of Harry’s sunbed.

“You have to,” he says, smirk firmly in place. Harry just stares at him, not sure if he can talk yet and not wanting to embarrass himself. Dele kneels on Harry’s sun lounger, one knee on either side of him. “Go on,” he prompts. “Banter.” 

Dele shuffles a little further up, and he’s now basically sat in Harry’s lap. Harry can’t drag his eyes away, but he can feel Winks’ gaze on them from a couple metres away. It makes him feel hot all over, that Dele is doing this to him, but especially that Dele is doing it to him in front of Winks - sweet, little, innocent Winks. Who likes  _ daddy kink  _ porn. And Harry is 99% sure that Winks doesn’t exactly see himself as the daddy in that situation. 

“Answer me,” Dele leans forward and whispers in his ear, “Please, please answer me. I’ll do anything.”

He draws back and looks at Harry with wide eyes and a pout, and Harry can’t stand the way that he falls for it. Especially because he can still see the ghost of a smirk on Dele’s face that he’s failing to hide. Yet, here he is, falling for it anyway.

He tries to speak, and it comes out as a croak, so he coughs and tries again. 

“Shower sex,” he says quietly. “In their clothes.” 

Dele smiles, a genuine one this time, and he leans forward and kisses Harry on the cheek, then on his other cheek, then presses a soft one to his lips.

“Thank you Harry.”

With that, he climbs off him, and acts like nothing happened, doing a cannon-ball into the pool as if Harry isn’t sat there, bright red, half hard in his swimming trunks. Harry is almost waiting for Dele to do something more about it, but he doesn’t. Dele spends the rest of the day relatively innocently, with Harry at least. He does notice that Dele is flirting with Winks a little, but he sees it as relatively harmless, and just watches, finding it endearing how much Winks is clearly loving Dele’s attention, preening every time Dele ruffles his hair or compliments him. 

For a moment, Harry forgets to be suspicious of Dele and stops trying to figure out Dele’s plan. 

***

In fact, the next day, he wakes up and doesn’t think about it at all. 

Of course, this is when Dele strikes.

Dele comes down for breakfast in a t-shirt as well as his swimming trunks, and so does Winks. If Harry was still in his paranoid mindset, this would have struck him as being odd, as both of them for the entire holiday so far have just wore their trunks everywhere, saying wearing the t-shirts was just pointless. But he doesn’t notice, too engrossed in his book, and he’s completely oblivious to the way Winks keeps nervously glancing at Dele or the way Dele keeps checking Harry out. Dele also plans a trip to the watersports centre that afternoon, and keeps emphasising how the three of them are going to get really wet, and will probably need to all have hot showers before they go out for dinner that night. Again, Harry doesn’t think anything of it, and just hums. 

“I love kayaking,” he agrees half-heartedly, looking back at his book.

Dele and Winks laugh louder, and keep making jokes about how excited they are for kayaking for the next ten minutes, but again, Harry’s a little lost in his book and doesn’t really pay attention. He just smiles, happy that they’re having fun.

They go outside to the pool, and this is the first time Harry really notices Dele and Winks are still in their t-shirts, because that’s a little odd, but he just shrugs to himself and assumes that they got a little sunburnt. He makes a mental note to stock up the Aloe Vera dispensers in the guest bathrooms for them. He wonders if he needs to stock up the shampoo and shower gel too. Probably. Oh god, he’s being such a terrible host. He can’t believe he hasn’t thought about all of this yet. He gets up to go and get his notepad so that he can make a list of things he needs to buy, and as he’s walking into the house, he spots something out of the corner of his eye. 

Winks and Dele are stood very, very close together, right on the edge of the pool. He glances back to look at them properly, and he notices that Dele is actually stood on the pool steps, and is coaxing Winks down with him. They’re both still in their t-shirts. Harry feels his mouth run dry and he isn’t even sure why, but then Dele throws a filthy smirk his way, and Harry realises exactly what Dele is doing.

Dele goes down the steps so he’s just standing in the shallow end, the hem of his shirt getting soaked through, sticking to him when he leans up to grab Winks by the hips to pull him down the steps too. Winks is more submerged than Dele, since he’s so short, and his t-shirt is half soaked through. Harry isn’t trying to speak, but he knows that if he did, he wouldn’t be able to. His mouth feels so, so dry. His head is swimming. And he doesn’t know what to do with his hands. He clenches and unclenches them nervously, and Dele looks back at him and smirks again.

Harry holds the eye contact, doesn’t think he could look away even if he wanted to, and he swallows around a lump in his throat. Dele finally looks away, but it’s just to look at Winks, who is standing there nervously.

Winks and Dele look at each other for a few seconds, then Dele leans in and suddenly they’re kissing against the side of the pool, chests pressed close to each other. Dele lifts his hand out of the water and cards his fingers through Winks’ hair, getting it all wet, and he uses the leverage to tilt Winks’ head to the side and deepen the kiss. 

It’s when Harry sees Dele’s tongue slip inside Winks’ mouth that he takes a hurried, panicked step back, colliding with the table and sending a shooting pain up his calves. He just about manages to keep the noise to himself, but he doubts Winks and Dele would have noticed anyway. They’ve progressed past the point of kissing now - they’re making out, and Harry can’t see Dele’s hands but he’s sure they are groping Winks’ ass underwater. Winks is trailing his hands all up and down Dele’s torso, clutching his t-shirt over and over again, leaving damp patches in every place he touches it. 

Harry can’t believe what he’s seeing. It’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen, like his fantasies have just been brought to life and presented to him with a pretty pink bow on top. 

He’s still just stood there watching with his mouth agape when Dele turns his face to the side to look back at Harry. Winks goes to kiss him again, but Dele holds his chin and looks in his eyes for a second before he tilts Winks’ head to the side so he can look at Harry too.

They stare at him, Winks’ eyes wide and Dele’s lips curled into a smirk. 

“Hey,” Dele says softly, and Harry doesn’t even bother to try and reply. He knows that he wouldn’t even be able to whisper. “You look hot. Wanna cool down?” 

Harry swallows and closes his eyes briefly. He doesn’t know what to do. He has never ever been in a situation like this before. He’s never wanted anything as badly in his life. He can’t even speak, but he wants to get in the pool and fuck Dele senseless. He wants to fuck Dele and he wants Winks to suck him off and he wants to make them kiss and make them do things to each other. He’s never even thought about Winks this way before, but looking at him, clothes soaked through as clutches Dele close to him and nuzzles his neck, he wants him so badly it’s making his whole body run hot. And Dele - well. Harry’s wanted Dele for months. He’s not had a peaceful night’s sleep since the first time Dele flirted with him, and especially not since Dele started purposefully teasing him, from inviting himself to Harry’s house just to walk around shirtless and bend over a lot before he leaves, to inviting Harry out to clubs and grinding on him all night long but never following Harry when he tried to subtly lead Dele to the bathroom. 

Now, though, it seems that Dele is finally making that move that Harry had waited so long for him to make. And he’s involving Winks. And he’s masterminded the whole thing, it seems - using their discussion from the other day to drive it all forward. He used Harry’s favourite kink by getting them all wet, he used his own to create a threesome. He can only assume that Winks’ daddy kink will come into play later. And as for the blowjob and the piss - he can’t even think about that right now. He feels like he has no oxygen as it is. 

Harry takes a step forward, then stops. He doesn’t know if he can. He knows how badly he wants it, but following through just feels like a step he doesn’t know if he can take. They’re his teammates, they’re  _ guys,  _ they’re his friends, they’re - they’re making out again, and Dele is pulling Winks’ hair and making him moan. Dele keep glancing over at Harry and smirking against Winks’ lips and Winks is still pulling and tugging at Dele’s shirt. The shirt barely has any dry patches left. 

He takes another step forward, and Dele looks back at him then sighs, impatient. He looks annoyed, and Harry can tell he’s about to do something bratty.

He’s right.

Dele picks Winks up and whispers something in his ear, and Winks follows whatever instructions Dele must have given him, scrambling up onto the edge of the pool. Dele follows him, and they’re both sat on the edge of the pool when Dele leans in for another kiss. This one is dirty, and Dele climbs on top of Winks and starts shifting against him. Winks whines, and Dele looks up at Harry and smirks, then starts pulling down his own shorts. 

Harry’s not sure why, but this is the point that breaks him, and before he knows it he’s standing right behind them, pulling Dele’s hair. He tugs on it and coaxes Dele to stand up, then his hands are everywhere, all over his soaking wet t-shirt and his hair and under the shirt to touch his chest, and he’s licking his way into Dele’s mouth and Dele’s hands are on his ass. He doesn’t have a fucking clue why he resisted for so long. This is all he’s wanted for months, and it feels so,  _ so  _ good. Fuck. He might be in love with him.

He and Dele are completely lost in each other for a little while, and don’t notice Winks walking away sadly until he trips over a sunlounger. They both break apart and look over at him, stalking inside with his shoulders slumped, then they glance back at each other. Dele seems to be asking Harry wordlessly if they can go after him, and Harry smiles.

“Hey Winksy,” Harry finally manages to speak, even though it sounds a little hoarse. He’s feeling a little more in control of the situation now. He knows where he stands. “Where are you going?”

“Yeah,” Dele joins in. “I thought you wanted to suck me off?” 

Harry raises his eyebrows at that, and Dele just grins and shrugs.

“I don’t wanna like, third-wheel you both. It’s fine, I’m glad you two are like -” Winks stutters a little as Harry and Dele start walking over to him, but tries to carry on. “- finally together. And I mean finally, you’ve been like, flirting for so long and -” Harry and Dele are stood beside him now, and Dele kisses the back of Winks’ neck while Harry smiles and tickles his side, and Winks tries valiantly to carry on. “And...and, we’ve all seen it, and -”

“Winksy?” Harry says gently. 

“Yeah?” Winks asks, flushed red.

“Shh,” Harry answers, and with that he leans forward and kisses Winks himself. 

He wants to keep it slow and relatively chaste, but then he runs his hands up and down Winks’ wet chest and tugs the shirt and then he’s deepening the kiss and tugging on Winks’ hair like Dele did earlier. He’s unreasonably pleased with himself when he elicits a little moan from Winks when he tugs it harder. 

He pulls back just as Dele is getting impatient and is starting to tap him on the shoulder, desperate for attention. 

He has to think for a second, how this is all going to work. In all honesty, he wants to fuck them both, but he’s not sure if he can. If he has the stamina, and if both of them will even survive without attention for long enough for him to fuck one of them. And he knows without a doubt that he will be the one needing to tell them what to do - Winks because he is already looking at him with wide eyes just begging to be ordered around, and Dele because he’s a little shit and if he  _ doesn’t  _ tell him what to do, he will somehow manage to get fucked and sucked off and eaten out and all the rest. He’s too spoilt and would make it all about him if given half the chance. And Harry can’t possibly allow Dele to know that it sort of is all about him. He’s dangerous enough already.

He remembers what Dele said - “ _ I thought you wanted to suck me off,”  _ and thinks for a second. He’s sure that he wants to fuck Dele, but he’s also pretty sure that he’s not going to get this chance again with both of them, so he kisses Dele briefly before he turns back to Winks. 

“You want to get on your knees for Dele, Winks?” 

Winks clears his throat then opens his mouth and closes it again. He nods. 

“Go on then,” he says, then pauses before he adds: “Baby.” 

Winks’ knees look like they buckle as he’s kneeling down, and he has to clutch Dele’s legs as he looks down for a second. When he looks back up, his face is bright red and he looks at Harry with nothing short of adoration. 

Dele clicks his fingers.

“Hey,” he says, with a joking lilt to his voice, “Surely looking at Harry’s face isn’t as interesting as sucking my dick?” 

Harry raises his eyebrows at Dele as if in warning, but Dele flat out ignores him, focusing more on smirking as he threads his fingers into Winks’ hair and coaxes him forward a bit. He doesn’t have to do much coaxing - as soon as Winks turns round he’s desperately mouthing at Dele through his trunks, tugging on the waistband within thirty seconds. Dele huffs out a little laugh, and Harry would be worried that Dele is being mean if he didn’t hear the sheer delight in his voice when he talks.

“Oh Winksy,” he coos. “You’re so hot. Isn’t he Harry? He’s so so hot. And he wants me so much.” 

Winks gets his mouth around Dele and Dele stops teasing him for a second, gasping and holding Winks’ hair tightly. Harry is glued to the spot watching them, biting his bottom lip so hard he’s drawing blood. He’s stopped trying to plan anything about the night. He knows that it’s pointless. All he knows is that he’s going to fuck one or both of them. 

“He wants you too,” Dele laughs, “He’s such a fucking fanboy.”

Harry walks the few paces over to them and puts his fingers in Winks’ hair too, stroking his head once. Winks tilts his head into Harry’s hold until Dele gets bratty and tugs him back to a better angle on his dick. 

Harry looks at Dele to find him already staring back at him, a soft smile on his face as he looks Harry up and down. The image of Dele smiling at him so softly like that is completely at odds with the sounds Winks is making swallowing around Dele’s dick, and Harry’s head is still swimming. The entire situation is a little baffling, and Harry’s still a little lost. He never ever conceived of anything like this happening. 

“I want you too,” Dele finally says, and Harry mirrors his soft smile. He wants Dele so much. He loves him so much. 

Winks makes a noise around Dele’s dick, pulling back. He’s frowning and as he pulls back he crosses his arms petulantly. 

This time, Dele properly laughs. 

“And I want you too, Winksy.”

Winks smiles, satisfied, then goes back down and sucks Dele’s dick even harder, judging by Dele’s surprised moan. Harry watches as Winks sinks low on Dele’s dick, lower and lower until he’s finally all the way down, face brushing against Dele’s stomach. Dele is a mess all of a sudden, clutching Winks’ hair and letting out little choked off noises, as Winks pulls off just to sink all the way back down again. Harry is fascinated, shocked, turned on, and even something that feels vaguely akin to jealous as he thinks about how Winks has most definitely done this before. 

“Winks,” Dele pants, “Fuck, I- stop, I-” 

Winks doesn’t seem to hear him, and he just licks around the head of Dele’s cock then sinks back down again, and Dele’s whining reaches a fever pitch, face turning a darker shade of red as he starts to lose the semblance of control he had before. Harry just patiently waits and watches, knowing that Dele is about to come down Winks’ throat and not wanting to do absolutely anything that could possibly stop that from happening. It’s so hot, somehow hotter, that Dele is clearly taken by surprise, that this was never in his careful, intricate plan. 

“Fuck,” Dele says again, and then he grunts, and Harry can tell he’s coming down Winks’ throat. He watches Winks’ face, watches him blink in surprise and almost pull away but then watches his expression even out and his eyes go a little wider, almost pleading, as he swallows it down. Harry reaches down and palms his own dick. That’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen. Winks swallowing Dele’s come down eagerly, looking like it was Dele doing him the favour even with Dele’s cock in his mouth. Dele, still dressed in his wet t-shirt clinging to him, still blushing, panting a little, and still holding Winks by the hair so tightly. Harry gently takes Dele’s fingers out of Winks’ hair and leans in and kisses Dele.

Harry puts his hands back in Winks’ hair and coaxes him to stand up. He lets his hand trail down Winks’ body and it lands on the small of his back and he leads him over to the sun loungers. He pushes Winks’ shoulders gently until Winks gets the message and lies down on the bed. He wanted him to lie on his front, but Winks is lying on his back, staring up at him. One hand reaches for Harry but then he quickly puts his hand back down again, looking embarrassed. Harry can’t have that, so he kneels over Winks much like Dele did to Harry just yesterday, and he grabs Winks’ chin and kisses him again, deeply. As he’s kissing him, he feels down Winks’ body until he reaches Winks’ shorts. He pauses and looks at Winks, who is nodding emphatically. He kisses the side of Winks’ mouth softly. 

“Turn over, baby,” he says gently. “Then me and Dele can finger you. Is that okay? Would you like that? Get you ready for me?” 

Winks moans, already looking half gone, and turns over, propping himself up on his elbows and shaking a little until Dele comes over and coos at him, telling him to lie down properly, and kissing the top of his head and the back of his shoulders. Harry looks at him fondly. Dele can pretend all he likes that he is above affection and that he thinks he’s cooler than Winks, or that Winks somehow likes Dele more than Dele likes Winks, but Dele is just as soft as anyone else. Especially with Winks. 

Dele at least looks at Harry for permission before he sticks his fingers in Winks’ mouth and asks him to suck, but he doesn’t really wait for Harry to give him the go ahead before he’s slowly feeling around Winks’ ass, then pushing his finger in. Winks has his face pressed against the bed, and his whine is muffled against the bed. Dele looks up at Harry cheekily. 

“Aren’t you going to help, H?” 

Harry rolls his eyes.

“Yes, thank you. Hey,” he lets his voice go gentler as he addresses Winks. “Can you take that, Winks? Both of us?” 

Winks turns his head as far round as he can and nods frantically. Harry suddenly remembers Winks’ kink and he gets an idea.

“I want you to say it Winks. Say that you want me and Dele to finger you. Ask me.”

Winks whines through his nose. 

“I want, please, I want you and Dele to finger me, please, to fuck me, anything -”

“Please what? Who is it you want to finger you? What do you want to call me?” 

Winks furrows his brow, confused. He looks like he can barely keep a thought in his head. 

He decides to take pity on him, and he ushers Dele to the side a bit so he can help him out. He smirks and makes Dele suck on his fingers to get them wet before he pushes slowly into Winks, and tries not to become too obsessed with how good Dele looked sucking his fingers like that. 

He is obsessed, though, with how odd it feels to be fingering Winks, with Dele. They keep brushing their fingers together, and can’t get the rhythm right, and it’s a mess, but Winks is moaning regardless. Once Dele puts two fingers in, Harry pulls out and helps Winks get onto his hands and knees. 

“Do you want me to fuck you, Winsky?” he asks, holding Winks’ chin with two fingers. 

“Please,” Winks sighs, looking blissed out, “Please, please, please.”

“Okay,” he says, “Help me get wet, yeah baby?” 

Winks opens his mouth immediately, sticking his tongue out and leaning forward instinctively.  _ Fuck.  _ He looks like an actual slut. 

He moves forward a little bit so that Winks can get his mouth around him and he can’t help but groan at how goddamn eager Winks is. Winks swirls his tongue around the head, he licks all the way down Harry’s dick, he takes him down into his throat, and Harry is starting to see why Dele came so fast before. He lets Winks suck him for a minute or so, but then he’s actually worried he’s going to come - Winks is  _ so _ fucking good - and he pulls out. 

“Winks, you’re so fucking good,” he says hoarsely. 

Winks says something quietly, and Harry can’t quite hear him, so he asks him to speak up. 

“I’m a good boy,” Winks finally repeats, blushing a dark red. 

“Yes you are,” Harry says gruffly. “You’re a good boy, baby.” 

Dele is still fingering him, and Harry decides to give Winks’ dick a bit of attention before he fucks him. 

“You want me to fuck you, Winksy?” He teases, brushing his thumb along the top of Winks’ dick, collecting precome as he goes all over his hand.

“Please,” Winks says again, and this time Harry is determined to get Winks to say it. 

“Please what?”

Winks’ whine is louder than ever before, and he kicks his feet about as if he’s having a tantrum. 

“Say it, baby. That’s all you have to do.” 

“Please fuck me,” Winks says breathlessly. “Daddy.” 

Harry knew he would like hearing that from Winks, but he didn’t know quite how much he would like it. He can’t wait any longer to get inside him, and he’s decided that he’s going to fuck Dele too. Dele does something with his fingers that makes Winks throw his head forward and whimper, then takes his fingers out completely, smiling over at Harry and gesturing for Harry to go ahead.

Harry isn’t loving how much power Dele thinks he has over him, so he rolls his eyes.

“Dele,” he says off-handedly, “Finger yourself, yeah?” 

He doesn’t turn to see Dele’s expression, but he instinctively knows that Dele must be a little shocked. He hears Dele move behind him and knows that Dele must be pulling his shorts down, and only just resists turning round to ogle him. He looks at Winks instead, shaking on his knees and leaking precome all over the cushion.

He lines himself up and checks if Winks is okay, stroking his hair softly. When Winks gives him a jerky nod, Harry kisses the back of his shoulders and slowly pushes his way inside. Winks lets out the loudest moan yet, and Harry takes that as permission to start fucking him slowly. He fucks him, slowly and gently, half for Winks’ benefit but half for his own - if he goes too fast he’s worried that he’s going to come far too quickly, and he has big plans for the rest of the afternoon. Winks is making all sorts of lovely noises, and Harry wants to help him out, so he reaches round and tries to wank him off at the same time, but just as he closes his fist around Winks’ dick, he slams into him a little harder than he was doing before, and suddenly Winks is crying out and coming all over Harry’s fist.

Harry stops in a little bit of shock, but when he lets it all settle in, he kisses the top of Winks’ head and pulls out of him as gently as he can. 

“I’m sorry,” Winks mumbles, and Harry makes him look up at him. He’s blushing and he looks of all things quite upset.

“Hey, what’s up?” 

“I came too fast. I - I wanted to do it properly.” 

Harry thinks of what to say, but before he can, he hears Dele pipe up from behind him.

“It’s okay, Winks,” he says, sounding a little out of breath but happy, “Next time.” 

_ Next time?  _

He turns round to ask Dele what he means by that, but he forgets he was going to say anything at all when he catches sight of Dele. Dele’s lying on the other sun lounger, naked from the waist down, legs spread as wide as they can go. Harry can barely see his hand, but he stares and thinks he can make out that he’s three fingers deep. He feels his mouth go dry again. 

He walks forward as if he’s in a daze, doesn’t really remember doing it, but suddenly he’s kneeling over Dele and spreading his legs impossibly wider, throwing one over his shoulder carelessly. Dele goes easily, grinning, but he’s still fingering himself. Harry has to physically grab Dele’s arm and pull before Dele will take his fingers out, and even then Dele does it slowly, teasingly. 

“Impatient, H?” Dele says as if he’s unbothered, but the hitch in his voice betrays him. 

“Shut up,” Harry breathes, and Dele’s grin widens. He is evidently loving the effect he’s having on Harry, and Harry thinks it’s actually quite endearing. 

It’s endearing too, how quickly Dele’s wide grin completely falls off his face when Harry starts to fuck him. He starts relatively slowly, but he can’t quite be as careful as he was with Winks. He’s so desperate already, and he’s so hot and turned on and he just  _ needs _ to fuck Dele. And Dele feels so so fucking good. He’s pretty sure Dele is intentionally clenching his muscles around him, and he keeps leaning forward to bite at Harry’s chest and neck. Harry’s a little surprised that it feels quite nice - it feels like Dele is desperate, so desperate for him that he’s turning into a sort of wild animal. 

“Harry,” Winks quietly asks, patting Harry’s shoulder. Harry can’t help but smile as he turns around at looks at Winks. “Please could I suck Dele? Again?”

Harry glances over at Dele, who swallows and closes his eyes briefly. His cool facade is breaking, bit by bit. And he’s probably just a little nervous that he’s going to come really quickly again from Winks’ mouth. Harry can’t say that he blames him. Winks is fucking incredible.

Harry tries to figure out the logistics, and finally comes up with a solution he thinks could work.

“Okay, Del,” he says, pulling out. “Go face the wall but leave room for Winks. Bend over a bit. Okay?” 

Dele nods as if he’s okay but he’s a little shaky on his feet as he makes his way over to the wall. He sticks his ass out a little and he gasps when Harry squeezes his hips. Harry cocks his head to Winks to gesture for him to crawl in front of Dele, who happily follows the order and almost immediately gets his lips around Dele’s cock.

Dele moans, and Harry doesn’t think he will ever be able to have a coherent thought in his head again without hearing that sound. It’s the best thing he’s ever heard. He fucks into Dele again, and he only manages two thrusts before Dele is pleading with him.

“I’m desperate,” he whines, “Please, I can’t -” 

“You’ve already come,” Harry says, a little confused. “You want to again? You can.” 

Dele shakes his head. 

“Something else. Fuck, Winks, I can’t -”

Dele’s other kink all of a sudden comes screaming back to Harry.  _ Piss.  _ Dele wants to piss. 

“Winks,” Harry warns, “Pull back.” 

Winks pulls off but looks a little moody about it, so Harry quickly reassures him.

“Dele needs a wee, Winksy.”

Dele groans. 

“Not the sexiest way you could put that.” 

Harry shrugs apologetically. He can’t help it, since he’s not sure he finds it very sexy. He’s a little intrigued, he will admit that, but he’s never really been into the whole piss thing. To be perfectly honest, he hadn’t really thought it was a thing people were into at all until Dele had confessed the other day that he liked it. 

Winks doesn’t move from where he’s knelt at Dele’s feet, and Harry’s a little confused by that, but Winks is smiling a little and looking up at Dele, mouth closed tightly and leaning his face a little away from Dele’s dick. The way he’s looking at him just makes Harry certain somehow that this was all pre-planned. Winks looks like he knows exactly what’s going to happen next, and the realisation that pure, innocent Winksy has been deceptive and has been a part of this all along is enough to distract Harry from even realising when Dele first starts to piss. The only way he realises it, in fact, is by looking at Winks’ shirt. It had almost dried out in the sun, but it starts to get wetter again, and as Harry is watching the dampness spread, and is feeling Dele sag underneath him, he suddenly has a complete change of heart. Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. Pissing is  _ hot.  _

He fucks Dele harder, doesn’t even mean to, but can’t stop himself from fucking Dele as hard as he possibly can. Dele can barely keep himself propped up on the wall, and Winks has to lean forward and grab Dele’s hips to help steady him for Harry.

Harry manages to acknowledge him with a quiet “good boy,” that Winks preens at, but he doesn’t manage to say much else. He’s fucking Dele like he’s on a mission, and he quite honestly can’t think of any time he’s ever felt like this before. He’s never fucked anyone like this in his entire life. He’s never ever felt this good. 

Dele’s still clenching around him, and Harry thinks he feels Dele push himself back against him a little bit, which makes him even hotter, but then he realises Winks is pushing and pulling on Dele’s hips to help him fuck him, and it all just gets a little bit too much for him. 

He can’t even say anything at all when he comes inside Dele, he can’t really process anything except he’s pretty sure he hears himself groan. 

Harry doesn’t really process anything for a good couple of minutes, and when he comes back to himself, Dele and Winks are giggling. 

“What?” he asks dumbly, and they both laugh a little more. He pulls out of Dele and steps back, and Dele turns and leans against the wall, helping Winks up from his knees. They still haven’t answered him, and Dele slings an arm each around both their shoulders.

“Just wondering,” Dele replies, laughing. “If you enjoyed the kayaking?” 

Harry rolls his eyes and punches him lightly in the side. 

“Yes,” he smiles, looking over at Winks too. “I did.”

“And we can do it again? The kayaking?” Winks asks hopefully. 

Harry looks between the pair of them, Winks looking at him hopefully and Dele smirking, and knows he doesn’t really have a choice.

“Yes.” 

He loves kayaking. 


End file.
